


Solitude

by Pelagie



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship, love/duty, repressed affection
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 15:23:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8406868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pelagie/pseuds/Pelagie
Summary: Shion l'avait prévenu. L’attachement, lorsqu’il devient exclusif à une seule personne, est chose dangereuse. Il vous ferme les yeux, vous bouche les oreilles, muselle votre bon sens, et vous éloigne irrémédiablement de La Déesse. Pourtant, la solitude est une compagne bien amère.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alaiya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alaiya/gifts).



> **Disclamer:** L'univers et les personnages de Saint Seiya appartiennent à Masami Kurumada  
>  **Rating:** K+  
>  **Pairing:** Mü x Aldebaran
> 
> _Initialement, ce texte aurait dû rejoindre mon recueil de textes courts. Cependant, il est impossible de dédier un chapitre unique à un autre membre d'AO3. Et comme, Alaiya, j'avais promis de te dédier mon premier texte MüxAldé le jour où j'arriverais à un pondre un, et bien voilà^^ Rien d'exceptionnel (et le couple a un temps d'antenne plutôt limité au final), mais j'espère néanmoins que cela te fera plaisir. Merci à toutes les autres personnes qui prennent la peine de me lire et qui se laissent embarquer dans mes délires._

Son maître l’avait prévenu: un chevalier reste avant tout au service d’Athéna et de l’humanité.   
Il se doit de respecter ses pairs, de protéger ses semblables, mais aucun être, jamais, ne sera l’objet d’une attention particulière de sa part. Pas même son maître. Pas même son disciple. Ni même son amant ou sa maîtresse. Car l’attachement, lorsqu’il devient exclusif à une seule personne, est chose dangereuse. Il vous ferme les yeux, vous bouche les oreilles, muselle votre bon sens, et vous éloigne irrémédiablement de La Déesse.

Shion lui-même, ne l’avait jamais privilégié face aux autres enfants qu’il avait sous sa garde et qui intégreraient un jour la Sainte Chevalerie. Il avait pourtant été son disciple particulier. Le seul qu’il n’avait jamais eu, à en croire les archives. 

Mü s’était d’ailleurs longtemps demandé si son maître avait éprouvé une certaine affection pour lui, ou s’il n’avait vu en lui qu’un successeur potentiel à qui il léguerait un jour son armure.   
Ses gestes tendres avaient été rares et, des années après la mort de son mentor, le jeune chevalier se surprenait encore à trembler à l’idée de pouvoir le décevoir.

Il y a peu, le Vieux Maître lui avait pourtant confié que ce mentor inexorable et quelque peu distant avait souvent mentionné son jeune disciple dans la correspondance qu'ils entretenaient de son vivant. Il lui avait même affirmé que le Pope l'avait considéré comme un fils.   
Un fils… cela avait laissé le jeune bélier songeur, et cette phrase entêtante ne cessait de tourner dans son esprit depuis, sans qu’il ne parvienne à l’assimiler entièrement.   
Shion avait été un maître juste, jamais il n’avait fait preuve de cruauté inutile, et son enseignement avait été d’une efficacité redoutable. Mais jamais, il n’avait été un père pour lui. Un maître attentif, oui, mais un père ? Certainement pas.

« Crois-tu vraiment que si tu n’avais pas compté plus que les autres à ses yeux, il aurait pris la peine de t’écarter et de t’envoyer à Jamir, alors qu'il sentait sa fin venir ? Avait continué le Vieux Maître. Tu es le seul qu’il a mis hors de portée de l’usurpateur. Un bel écart à ses bonnes résolutions, tu ne trouves pas ? Shion avait peut-être de belles paroles toutes faites sur les vertus du détachement, des leçons de vie qu’il se répétait pour se rassurer, mais il t’aimait, bien plus qu’il ne voulait le montrer, ce vieil idiot ! »

Ces révélations l’avaient ébranlé.   
Il avait eu envie de pleurer. De tristesse et de rage.   
Il se sentait partagé entre l’émotion de savoir qu’il avait tenu une place particulière dans le cœur de son maître, et une colère sourde qui ne voulait plus le quitter.   
Cet homme qu’il avait chéri et admiré lui avait enseigné des principes que lui-même n’était pas parvenu à suivre. Et, au nom de leçons qui se révélaient n’être au final que mensonges, il l’avait privé d’une complicité et d’une tendresse dont il avait eu si cruellement besoin qu’il en ressentait encore aujourd’hui le manque douloureux, comme un fantôme vicieux qu’il ne pouvait totalement exorciser.  
Les mots du Vieux Maître. Que n'aurait-il pas donné pour les entendre de la bouche de Shion lui-même? Et que n'aurait-il pas donné pour avoir encore la possibilité de dire à son maître à quel point il avait compté, et à quel point son absence était douloureuse, malgré les années? Mais plus rien désormais ne pouvait être rattrapé.

Pourtant, bien qu’à la lumière de ces révélations les enseignements de son Maître lui paraissaient un peu hypocrites, il reconnaissait leur justesse. Son exil du Sanctuaire avait été difficile, mais qu’en aurait-il été s’il s’était attaché plus que de raison à certains de ses camarades, comme le lui intimait son tempérament ? N’aurait-il pas été tenté de les retrouver plus tôt, et de mettre ainsi en péril sa couverture ? N’aurait-il pas été tenté, pour les protéger, de les prévenir de la traîtrise de celui qui se faisait passer pour le Pope, provoquant ainsi des guerres intestines qui auraient signé la perte de la plupart d’entre eux, et compromettant l’arrivée prochaine de la véritable Athéna ? Et si Shion avait fait preuve de complaisance à son égard, si son affection avait été plus celle d’un père envers son fils que celle d’un Maître envers son élève, si lui-même s’était attaché à ce mentor de manière plus absolue encore, aurait-il seulement pu supporter sa disparition brutale ? N’aurait-il pas été plus anéanti encore ? Qui sait comment il aurait réagi à cette perte incommensurable ? Sa foi envers Athéna serait-elle restée si entière ?

Non, Shion avait raison. L’attachement était chose dangereuse pour un chevalier. Et jamais il ne tomberait dans ses travers. Il chérissait le souvenir de ses amis d’alors, il aimait son jeune disciple, mais jamais cette affection ne deviendrait errements.

Oui son maître l’avait prévenu. Et en élève discipliné, Mü s’était toujours appliqué à suivre chacun des enseignements de cet homme qu’il admirait, à satisfaire chacun de ses désirs, à obéir à chacun de ses commandements. Et il pouvait dire qu’il en était fier désormais, car ses leçons avaient fait de lui ce qu’il était aujourd’hui: un chevalier redoutable mais pétri d’humilité, dont la mesure n’avait d’égal que la tempérance. 

Pourtant, lorsqu’il posa le pied dans son Temple après treize ans d’absence, et que son ami d’enfance vint le saluer d’un large sourire, sans qu’une parole ne soit nécessaire pour raviver la complicité muette qu’ils partageaient autrefois, il comprit.   
Face à cet enfant devenu homme, il sut qu’il avait désobéi à son maître pour la première fois. Une faute unique, mais qui avait néanmoins été commise des années auparavant, sans même qu’il n’en prenne conscience alors, et dont il éprouvait à présent tous les châtiments: L'agitation dans son cœur, la raideur dans sa nuque, le feu sur sa peau glacée, et le besoin impérieux de se rapprocher de cet autre qu'il voulait redécouvrir.

Quand les bras puissants du chevalier du Taureau se refermèrent sur lui, et qu’après tant d’années d’absence et de solitude il sentit la chaleur d’un autre corps contre le sien, il adressa mentalement des excuses à son maître.   
Car il savait que ses craintes d’enfant s’étaient réalisées : il l’avait déçu. Irrémédiablement.   
Et il allait le décevoir encore.  
Car il ne comptait pas lutter contre la chaleur qui étreignait son cœur en cet instant même, ni contre ce cosmos qui venait se mêler naturellement au sien, dans une danse si harmonieuse qu'elle lui arracha un soupir.   
L’attachement était peut-être chose dangereuse, mais elle était bien trop nécessaire pour être combattue.   
Nécessaire et enivrante, au-delà de ce qu'il avait imaginé. 

« Tu m’as tellement manqué, Aldebaran… »

Il ne reçut pour toute réponse qu’un baiser sur le front, tandis que de larges mains l’enchaînaient par la taille. Et jamais liens ne lui avaient semblé plus doux.

« … et je crois que je viens seulement d’en accepter l’idée. »


End file.
